mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Chezrush
Archive 1 Archived Cleared page and moved it to archive. But I don't see it here. Might need help Chezrush 01:47, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :You need to link to it, like so: Archive 1 01:48, May 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh. Derp Chezrush 01:53, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism attack Oh. My. GOD! D: What the fuck, people. What. The. Fuck! Per Ankh ED 19:00, May 5, 2012 (UTC) There was a MASSIVE organized Vandal attack earlier today while I was asleep. Per Ankh ED 02:18, May 6, 2012 (UTC) noravirus? Per Ankh ED 02:27, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh no! Per Ankh ED 02:47, May 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm reporting him to bitterLime. Per Ankh ED 23:54, May 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm gaming right now, so I'll be brief: I have no idea what you mean. Per Ankh ED 21:19, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Multiple warning templates That's not really how it works. You give one template for any one spate of vandalism, e.g. if they hit three articles in five minutes, they get one warning. If they vandalise more pages several minutes or more '''after' you placed the warning, ''then you add another. Adding multiple at once is pointless and unprofessional A little overdramatic, perhaps, but technically you have earned this, and I felt it would help make the point. Warning1 is for edits that appear to be good faith honest mistakes. Warning2 is for vandalism and other obvious bad faith. Please try to use the correct template in future, hmm? answer to your question I don't know Gabs6 (talk) 16:33, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Pre-scratch trolls You said the Signless has shown evidence of reaching god tier. Where was this exactly? 22:31, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :I did not say the Signless, I said the Summoner. The Summoner was shown with wings in the picture he was first shown. Chezrush {Talk} 02:52, August 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh wow whoops, I misread it as Sufferer. And that was in the post-scratch universe so it doesn't really count. 03:06, August 2, 2012 (UTC) IT k33ps giving m3 a m3ssag3 saying that i d0nt hav3 p3rmission b3caus3 I am n0t an aut0c0nfirm3d us3r, an admin, a m3mber 0f th3 staff, a helper, 0r an adminm3nt0r. PL3AS3 h3lp m3 with this in s0m3 way! Zaerrix Armil0 (talk) 00:53, November 18, 2014 (UTC)zaerrix armilo Homestuck movie Hello, I am VERY interested in an homestuck movie if you are still doing it. I would love to help out, and I am studing and writing music, so I could help with that. I wouldn't mind helpign write the script or anything, I just want to help this happen. If you get this, you can E-mail me at SMBloveszelda@gmail.com Thanks! 16:16, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Haha wow, that's a total callback. Although I might not be a help anymore, try my former co-associate Per Ankh. It may also help to get an account as well. } 02:40, February 25, 2015 (UTC) NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 16:40, March 4, 2016 (UTC)